


The chat

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Smartphones are dangerous. Especially in the hands of Tezuka's husbands.





	The chat

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-12-26 07:05pm to 07:19pm  
> Dedication: Happy Christmas, everyone.

Yukimura: Will you be home soon?

Tezuka: No.

Yukimura: When will you be home?

Tezuka: Not before nine.

Atobe: That late?

Tezuka: Do you have to access every conversation?

Atobe: Of course. You only send short answers anyway. Waste of a good smartphone, you know.

Tezuka: I told you not to buy it.

Yukimura: Guys, I'm still here too.

Atobe: Mura is feeling neglected again, hmm?

Yukimura: Am not.

Tezuka: It would appear so.

Yukimura: I am not feeling neglected but you could finally return to the original conversation topic, you know.

Atobe: What else should he say? He said not before nine, which is way too late, but he did answer your question.

Yukimura: Keigo…

Atobe: Yes?

Yukimura: Shut up.

Atobe: Ore-sama likes it when you get obscene.

Tezuka: *sigh*

Yukimura: Wait until you're home. I'll give you obscene then but not the way you like it.

Atobe: Oh, yes!

Tezuka: Would you two stop, please? I have to go back inside.

Atobe: Inside what?

Yukimura: We are having a conversation here. No one's leaving!

Tezuka: I am still at work. And in the middle of a meeting. I'll see you both when I get back, which is still not before nine. Good night.

Atobe: Did he just say good night?

Yukimura: And he left the room.

Atobe: Again?

Yukimura: Maybe we should pick him up from work this time. Nine sounds awfully strange. Even for a meeting.

Atobe: Especially for a meeting.

Yukimura: Picking him up it is then.

Atobe: Yes. But why did you ask about his time being home anyway? Something important you forgot to share?

Yukimura: You see it after we picked him up. So be nice and please take the black limousine tonight. Don't need audiences after all.

Atobe: *whistle*

Yukimura: Shut up.

Atobe: Never.

Yukimura: I'll see you later.

Atobe: Dress nice.

Yukimura: I always dress nice.

Atobe: And you look your best when you're not wearing anything at all.

Yukimura: *sigh*


End file.
